Julie Carp
Julie Carp was a character in Coronation Street and the younger half-sister of Eileen Phelan, formerly Grimshaw. She was a Coronation Street resident from 2008 and 2015, and had been in numerous close romances including Kirk Sutherland, Brian Packham and Dev Alahan. Biography Backstory 2008-2015 Julie arrived after meeting Kirk Sutherland on holiday, and moved onto Coronation Street with him. But overtime their relationship went downhill and they split up. Julie crossed paths with Coronation Street resident Eileen Grimshaw, who revealed that she knew Julie's mother Paula Carp from childhood, which surprised the pair of them by the coincidental meeting. Julie became infatuated with Eileen's son Jason Grimshaw and they slept together. Julie's mother wasn't happy at the relationship, which confused Julie as Paula wouldn't give a reason why. During the 70th birthday of Eileen's father Colin Grimshaw, Paula revealed that Julie was Colin's father, and was conceived when he impregnated an underage Paula back in the 1970s, much to the shock of the family and residents. Julie and Jason promptly broke up, and agreed to never bring up their relationship ever again due to being auntie and nephew. Despite what Colin had done to her mother, Julie still wanted to know her father, and tended to him after he suffered a stroke. She was devastated when he suffered a second stroke and passed away in Eileen's living room, which was caused after Paula phoned the police on Colin. Julie's mother left the street shortly afterwards after an argument with her daughter, although the pair kept in touch. Julie began to develop feelings for teacher Brian Packham, who was the colleague of John Stape. But their romance didn't develop any further at the time after Julie discovered that Brian was still married, to that of a domineering woman named Margaret Packham. Julie and Brian's paths later crossed paths again when he was working as a headmaster at Bessie Street Primary School, and after finding out he had divorced Margaret the pair began a full-time relationship. Julie thought that she had fallen pregnant by Brian in 2012, but this turned out to be a phantom pregnancy. After needing an operation to remove an abyss from her womb, the devastated couple were informed that Julie wouldn't be able to have children. In 2013, Julie wanted to adopt a child with Brian. Although he went along with her idea, deep down he wasn't too convinced and instead secretly applied for a job in Wales. When Julie found out the deceit, she was upset and refused to move away with him to a new life in Wales. The couple split up, and Julie resided in their flat alone. She took in her distant uncle Dennis Tanner as a lodger in 2014, but he moved away from Weatherfield in July of that year after the breakdown of his marriage to Rita. Julie began a relationship with business tycoon Dev Alahan, and became close to his children. Brian returned in 2015 to offer Julie to travel with him around the world after winning it in a competition, but she refused out of loyalty to Dev. But after finding out that Dev had his sights on Talisa Grady, Julie broke off with Dev and left the street with Brian for a new life. Post 2015 Julie and Brian's relationship began going through a rough patch in 2016, which Julie revealed to Eileen via phone call. In November 2016, the pair split up again, this time for good, and Brian returned to Coronation Street alone. Memorable info Born: Full Name: Parents: Siblings: Spouse: Children: Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2008. Category:Characters last seen in 2015. Category:Grimshaws. Category:Tanners. Category:1979 Births